Drake
Background "Stand, my chosen one. Together, we shall rule the world."~ Eclipse Drake a person is person who can control sand. But long before he obtained the power, he was a curious boy that loves adventuring. Until he vowed loyalty to Eclipse and was doomed to serve him forever, in exchange for a person he loved. After that, Eclipse made him erase all his emotions and relationships so he would not need to serve for another master. Until Eclipse was sealed, Drake did not see any purpose to live on this world as he has no relationships or anything to care for. He sealed himself in a tomb and awaits awakening. Then Teth, while searching for the legendary Sanguine, awakened Drake from his slumbers. Drake then attacks Teth, thinking him as Eclipse. Drake mentioned that Eclipse has took everything from him and left him for the dead. Drake then later realizes that Teth was not Eclipse and left saying that Teth was an unworthy opponent. Drake then later join forces with Teth to defeat Eclipse. After the defeat of Eclipse, Drake sided once again with Teth to defeat Zachariah but killed Nathaniel in a fight. He left Teth and went into hiding again. During the New Era During the Middle Age During the Golden Age Power and abilities Drake is known for being the master of sand. The gift that allows him to control sand and use it as a weapon to attack enemies. Thus most of his attacks revolve around using sand. He could cause a fist of sand to rise from the ground and smash it into the enemies or even summon a giant avatar and crush those who stand beneath him. Drake's powers are greatly decreased if he leaves the desert as it his primary source of power. Without the desert, he can only control nothing nor can he summon sand out of the thin air. Sandstorm Drake has his cloth all around his neck in order to cover the symbols on his neck. But when he takes the cloth away from his neck the symbols turn red including his eyes and could summon heavy gusts of sand that would blow the enemies away. Quicksand Drake creates lots of land mines below the sand and once the enemy steps on it becomes quicksand. Once you are trapped you can never get out. Giant Avatar Drake summons a giant avatar from the sand and the avatar would mimic his movements. This attack is really strong as there is no limit how big the avatar can be. He could use up all the sand from the desert to form a ginormous avatar. Although the avatar is big and huge and can usually take the brunt of the attacks. The giant is quite slow and some people with quick reflexes should be able to dodge his attacks. If the avatar touches any water, he would immediately dissolve into a pile of mud. WeaknessesCategory:Anti-Heroes The few weaknesses Drake has is water and territory. Water trumps sand, so if Drake makes contact with water, it will burn him and turn his body parts to sludge. It will also cause exhilarating pain for him. If his whole body is covered with water, he will cease to exist. The second weakness Drake has is territory. If you can teleport him far enough from the desert or from any sand, his powers cannot harm you as there is no sand for him to control, although he always carries a grain or two of sand with him.